Viur
The Grey Planet Viur is reffered to as the 'Grey Planet' due to its densly foggy/misty o-zone layer, creating a cool grey shell around the warm planet. Planets Position: Galactic Position The planet is not in orbit like other planets, it is held stationary between the gravity pull of 2 suns G'nea and O'mea, the planet is constantly being pulled in 2 opposite directions which keeps it still. it has 3 moons which orbit Viur at an equal speed, the moons are K'niu, J'lii & T'fia. They orbit the hemisphere of Viur spread equally in distance each in a seperat third of the planet at any one time. Time/Date Structure - Lunar Seasons equal the time taken between each moons arrival on the horizon. - A Lunar Season is equal to half an earth year (184 days). - Each of the 3 lunar seasons are named after the moon that signifies that Seasons arrival, their is a season of K'niu, J'lii & T'fia. - Their are 3 Lunar Seasons, one for each moon, 3 seasons make up a Triune (548 days). Weather Patterns Fog/Mist Shell Viur is coated in a thick fog that begins with a light mist roughly 20 meters off ground level, after 50 meters the mist thickens to half-transparent, at 200 meters the fog is thick as smoke and 70% opake. the fog goes up to roughly 1000 meters where it is thined out into a transparent mist once again. in total about 25% of the suns rays reaches the ground through the fog and mist, which is enough to have similar heat and light levels as the earth in most places. Weather - The time taken for Viur to fully rotate on its axis varies each Lunar Season, causing massive global winds as the speed drops and eccelerates. - The suns heat mostly reaches the north and south poles of the planet as they are the closest parts of the planet to the sun. - The hemisphere is much cooler as it is the furthest part from the sun. But it is dryer aswell due to the moons orbit the hemisphere of Viur and their small gravity field which pulls away the damp fog sheet which deprives the dampness. - The lightening on Viur is different to Earths, there is no clouds on viur so lightening jumps between the densest parts of fog. When 2 dense parts of fog are close they share their uneven proton and electron number through stinging but not fatal darts of electricity. - Rain happens often but lightly and sparcely on Viur due to the fog. when certain parts of the fog become too dense microscopic water droplets will form and fall gently, rarely reaching the ground before evaporation. The rain is more like a falling mist than water droplets as they are so small. Planets Geography Planets Contents the planet consists of the following; > 30%-Rock and Minerals > 15%-Sublevel Gases > 50%-Water and similar liquids > 05%-Metals and oils Planets Continents The planet has 5 main landmasses which are seperate islands, they are; > Garn' Founded the Sun G'nea, the closest Sun to Garn' > Oonk' Founded the Sun O'Mea, the closest Sun to Oonk' > Kert' Founded the Moon K'niu, the Signature Moon to Kert' > Jurz' Founded the Moon J'lii, the Signature Moon to Jurz' > Tirl' Founded the Moon T'fia, the Signature Moon to Tirl' Planets Lifeforms Viur is teeming with life, here i will show a list of some of the typical lifeforms from the top of the food chain to the bottom At the top of the food chain is the clever Airay (air-ray). This flying fish swims/fly's through the dense mist striking fear in the other wildlife. This creature is similar to earths Stingrays, except it's the size of a flat elephant and has 4 wirey tendrils to snatch prey hanging from its armoured underbelly. The high friction of water particles in the mist creates lots of static electricity, the Airay Manipulates this with a system much like earths 'electric eels'. It creates short bursts of static at its rear to propell it towards its prey which it cathces with its tendrils then paralyzes with electric shocks. Plantlife On Viur All plantlife on Viur is Zinc Based vegetation. They require water, as Earths plants do. However they depend upon only one nutrient which is Sodium that they absorb through their teeth (similar to roots found on Earths plants). Which dig deep into Viurs crust where they grind sodium deposits into powder and absorb them by dampening it into a sludge with the water deposits. The vegetation is quite responsive on Viur as it reacts do defend itself with ''Drone Heads. These are branches found on most developed plantlife with sencors of heat, sound or touch on the head to detect movement. '''There is a link to an example of a plant from Viur Below' http://picasaweb.google.com/ScrumJosh/ViurPics Category:Planets